Lies, Heartache and somewhere in there LOVE?
by HisBella4ever4909
Summary: Bella and Edward haven't seen each other since that fateful night after their high school graduation. Bella returns to Forks 6 years later with a little secret at her side to attend her fathers upcoming wedding... Rated M for future chapters..PLEASE bare with me, this is my first story! AH and Cannon couples!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am new at this; I am not very good at writing things so it's going to take me a while to get the hang of this LOL. It might start out slow but I promise there will be Lots of good things to come! This story is going to be good, I can promise you that. Just please bare with me. I would accept criticisms and help. Thank you so much! Now on to the story shall we…. **

**Bella**

It's been nearly six years since I've been back in Forks. After living in Florida with the never ending heat it's nothing compared to the weather here and now in Forks. I swore I wouldn't return to this town. The only reason I am back is because my father is getting married to Sue.

****Flashback** 2 weeks ago**

"_Isabella, you have a phone call on line 2" my assistant stated. It's been a long hard road but I have FINALLY made it to do what I've always wanted to do. I am now the owner of a recording studio. It was a long hard road but now it's a very successful business. I have over 90 clients and they are doing great in the music business. _

"_Who is it? I asked. It's your father, he says it's important." _

_My father, he never calls me on my office line. I sighed as I pick up the phone. "Isabella Swan speaking."_

"_Well about damn time you pick up your phone Bells."_

"_Sorry, dad you know that I am busy, plus I told you last night I would call you when I got off work. Anyways, what's up dad? _

"_I am calling because I wanted to know if you guys are still coming this Saturday."_

"_Of course, I am coming dad. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning at 7am. I wouldn't miss your wedding for nothing dad. You know that I am excited that Sue and you are FINALLY happy." _

"_Good, I just wanted to make sure that my best girls are coming and I will be there to pick you guys up. Are you guys going to stay here with us or at the hotel? I really want you guys to stay here with us, since we are leaving right after the wedding for our honeymoon for 2 weeks, plus since we will be gone I don't have time to go through the house and start packing things up since we have already closed on the other house." _

"_Yeah, dad we can stay there and I told you that I would take care of the house while you guys are gone. I can work from the house on my computer. I have already taken 3 weeks off of work so I can be there. I have to go, I love you and will see you tomorrow" I stated_

"_I love you 2 Bells. I will see you and my little one tomorrow, give her kisses for me. I am very excited to see you guys."_

Standing in the airport looking around for my dad, it's not hard to spot him in the police uniform. Of course before I see him, my beautiful little girl sees him and starts running towards him.

"Poppa!" Annabelle screams as she runs into the arms of my dad.

"How's my princess today? I've missed you so much little one!

"I have missed you too Poppa, and guess what? My last tooth finally came back in."

"That's great little one" Hello Bells

Hello daddy (yes daddy, I have missed my dad and what can I say, I am a daddy's girl)

"Well girls lets get this show on the road." Driving down the road we passed Welcome to Forks, Home of the famous Isabella Swan. My hometown of Forks, _Hometown._The word hardly fits anymore. I've been living in Jacksonville, FL for the past six years, but I do still have my father here and that's something I can't deny. Watching the trees go by and listening to my daughter talk her grandfather's ear off. My mind begins to wonder as I replay in my mind while I left Forks 6 years ago and decided never to look back. The reason I haven't came back to visit my father, he always had to come to us.

_I came to live in Forks, Washington when I was 17 to live with my father. My mother and I were living in New York together when she met Phil at a football game. He was the coach of our favorite team New York Giants. They had a whirlwind romance. They married 6 months after their first date. Mom wanted to travel with Phil and his team and I felt like I was holding them back. So I decided to ask my mom one day to go live in Forks with my dad._

"_Mom, I know how bad you want to travel with Phil, so I think I am going to call dad and see if I can go live with him and finish out high school there before I head off to UF."_

"_Bella, you don't have to do that. I can travel with Phil next year when you graduate from high school." _

"_Mom, it's fine really. I want to spend some time with dad. It's been to long since I have gotten to spend any real time with him and no that's your fault."_

"_Well, Bella if you are sure, then go ahead and give your dad a call. Okay"_

"_Thanks Mom!"_

_Picking up the phone to call my dad, I was actually really excited. I really wanted to spend some time with my dad. It's been way to long. Yes, I love my mom but I am a daddy's girl. _

"_Hello"_

"_Hey dad, it's Bella"_

"_HEY Bells", my dad yelled into the phone. "What do I owe the pleasure" he chuckled _

"_Well, dad I was calling because you know since mom got married to Phil, she has been wanting to travel with him and the team and I was thinking that I could come live with you and finish out high school there before I go to UF?"_

"_OF COURSE Bells", my dad said excitedly into the phone. "I would love to have you here. When can you get here?" _

"_My flight leaves tomorrow at 6am. Can you pick me up at the airport?" _

"_Of course I can sweetie. I am so excited! I look forward to seeing you Bells"_

"_Me too dad, me too, okay well I have to go. I will email you the details. See you tomorrow dad"_

"_Okay Bells bye honey" _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my dad letting us know we were home. "Home" I don't think I could ever think of Forks as home anymore. Annabelle was out of the car in a hurry before running and falling into the snow. I laughed out loud thinking she gets the clumsiness from me.

"Easy there baby girl. You know gravity doesn't like you" I said laughing

"I know momma but I just had to run! I haven't seen snow before. It's so pretty, isn't it momma"

"Of course it is baby girl" I sighed, it's my fault my little girl has never seen snow. I couldn't bring my self to ever come back here. This place holds too many bad memories.

"Momma, can we go shopping today. I need better shoes to play out in the snow in. PLEASE PLEASE."

OH BOY, I thought. Ever since my little girl cam along, I knew my life would change. She is nothing like me, she loves to go shopping while I hated it but for her I would do just about anything!

"Of course honey, lets get unpacked and we can go shopping, I think I need some new things too."

"YAY! Poppy momma is going to take me shopping."

"That sounds cool little one. Bells your car is in the garage still. I have it tuned up every year."

"Really? I can't believe you still have it dad"

Walking to the garage I pushed the button for it to open. Looking in there sat my bright red 2006 mustang convertible. I LOVED this car but couldn't bring myself to take it with me when I left town.

"Momma, that car is beautiful. Can we PLEASE take it to the mall?"

"Yes, baby girl, how else do you think we are going to get there" I said laughing

"Yay"

"You know what since Poppa has put our stuff in the room, how about we go ahead and head off and we can unpack our stuff when we get back"

"Yay, can we Poppa, is that okay"

"Of course little one, have fun & drive safe Bells"

"I will dad"

Climbing into the car after my daughter was safely in the car. Driving to the mall in Port Angles was something I was actually looking forward too. Pulling into the mall my daughter had this weird look on her face.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Momma, the mall in Jacksonville, is MUCH bigger than this one."

"Yes baby I know that's because we are in a small town. Not a big one like Jacksonville."

"Oh, okay well lets go momma, we have LOTS to buy." My daughter stated as she is pulling on my arm.

Coming out of the first store where we already had 4 bags in one hand but yet my daughter wanted to keep going. I swear this child is going to be the death of me. As we are walking into another store my phone goes off indicating that I have a text message. Testing back the person who text me I ran into something hard and before I could fall to the floor 2 strong arms wrapped about me. That hold felt VERY familiar to me. As I looked up and stared into the eyes I thought I would NEVER see again something felt like it hit my chest and knocked the wind out of me.

"Hello Bella" the angel god said to me with the smile I use to love across his face

"Hello Edward" I said angrily


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. I will be trying to do at least 2 chapters a day if not more.. I start working Monday so I will be probably updating when I get off work and my little ones are in bed! Let's get on with our story! Oh yeah if you haven't seen Breaking Dawn part 2 you SHOULD! It's GREAT! It's sad to know it has ended The Twilight Saga, what will we all do now that it's over =(…lol…. OH FYI this is AH and Canon Couples! **

Pervious Chapter review

"_Hello Bella" the angel god said to me with the smile I use to love across his face_

"_Hello Edward" I said angrily _

**Edward**

Remind me again why I am back in this rainy little town? Oh yeah, it's because my mom and dad are renewing their vows and they want all of us to attend. I couldn't come back to this town for the past 6 years. It just holds too many bad memories. I wasn't exactly the best teenager in the world. Then again who is at that age?

_**Flashback 2 weeks ago**_

_"Edward you really need a holiday, you work entirely too much."_

_"Alice don't start." I kissed her on the cheek as she came into my office. _

_"Well it's true, when's the last time you took a real holiday hmm oh yeah NEVER._

_I smiled my best smile at her. I know her when she got like this, if I wasn't careful she would have me in the middle of the office screaming her head off until she got her point across._

_Ever since dad had retired and passed the company to Jasper and I I'd given up my late nights and partying for office and computers._

_"I'm too busy right now Alice."_

"_Too busy to return for mom and dad's renewing their vows Edward? _

"_FUCK YOU Alice, don't piss me off. You know that I wouldn't miss that. I don't have to up and leave right away; they aren't doing it for another 2 weeks Jesus Christ give me a break! I told you have a company too run. While you and Jasper are off making babies I have a company to run. _

_"Such language Edward really." She huffed at me which was to be expected given my attitude towards her. _

_"Okay well since you won't leave right away then at least do me a favor and go ahead and book your flight so I know when to tell mom and dad you will be there. I am sure it would make dad and mom feel so much better knowing you were actually going to be there instead of just saying you are and not showing up like you have been doing for the past 6 years. _

_"Okay, okay, Pixie. I get what you are saying. I have been a selfish son of a bitch. I will book my flight right in front of you and print out 2 copies one for me and one for you." Walking over to the desk and booking the flight. Printing out the information I handed it over to my little sister._

_"Very well Edward, I'll see you in a week at the house for dinner,"_

"_Yes, little Pixie.. I love you!"_

_She smiled like the cat that ate the canary and I gave her a playful glare as I realized I had played right into her hands. She'd gotten what she was really after all. Damn my little sister was sneaky that should be nothing new too me. She has always done this since we were little. Bring the only girl in the house, I ought to tell her husband to keep her on a leash, but I am pretty sure he was just like I was, never wanted to disappoint Pixie. I shook my head in laughter as I returned to my desk, our little fight already forgotten._

Getting off the plane in this little rainy town wasn't anything like GA. I already missed being home. Yes, I said home. Home was in GA to me. I couldn't come to terms with calling Forks my home anymore even though my parents are still here. I wonder if SHE is here? I haven't spoken or seen her since that HORRIBLE night of our graduation. Yeah like I said I wasn't perfect but I have changed. I heard that her dad is also getting married thanks to my little nosey pixie sister. Forks is small enough that we will probably run into each other. Oh well we are all grown ups now. I am sure we can get along if we run into each other. After all we were only teenagers.

Walking to the car I almost slipped and fell.. DAMN IT, I HATE rain and snow mixed together! Guess I will stop by the Port Angles mall and get some shoes that would be better for this town. Yea I was use to rain and snow in GA but this was a different kind. Slippery and Wet. I laughed out loud as I thought about how SHE was always falling but it was cut when she did it because I was usually around to catch her.

Walking into the mall I was coming out of a store when some bumped into me. I caught the person around the waist before she could fall. When I look into the eyes I NEVER thought I would see again!

"Hello Bella" I said giving her a smile I knew that she USE to love.

"Hello Edward" she stated back to me and she most defiantly sounds VERY angry. Hmmm I thought maybe we wouldn't be able to get along.

I was about to say something else when a cute little girl ran up to Bella. Something about the little girl seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place my mind on it.

"Momma, are you okay? Momma who is that?" the little girl stated

"Mommy? Bella you're a mom?" I asked

"Yes, Edward I am a mom now." Bella stated

"Well congrats. She is cute."

"Thanks, I have to go so if you will excuse me." She stated but before she could walk off the little girl said something that FINALLY made me see why she looked so familiar.

"Mommy, he looks like Daddy." The little girl laughed!

****RUNS AND HIDES** Yes I Know a cliffy! But I have to do something to keep you reading lol! PLEASE Review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thanks, I have to go so if you will excuse me." She stated but before she could walk off the little girl said something that FINALLY made me see why she looked so familiar._

_"Mommy, he looks like Daddy." The little girl laughed!_

**Bella**

Damn it. Just as I thought I was going to be able to get away. My little girl said something I NEVER through she was going to say.

"Mommy, he looks like the picture of daddy you gave me."

I grabbed AnnaBelle and as I was walking away Edward caught up to us.

"Bella, why would she say that I look like a picture you gave her? Who is her father? Is it Jasper I will kill that son of a bitch"

"Edward, mind your own business damn it. It's not your concern. You have no right to raise your voice in front of MY child. She is just confused. Now if you will excuse us I have to get back and finish unpacking."

"Bella, this isn't over. I know that you are here because Charlie is getting married." She looked at me with surprise.

"Been stalking me MUCH Edward? How did you know that MY father is getting remarried?" Is THAT why you are here because you are trying to see ME?"

"PLEASE Bella, get over yourself. I haven't been stalking you. You aren't important to me anymore. The only reason I know is because Alice told me when I was packing to come here because my parents are renewing their vows and she wanted to make sure I knew so I didn't find out when I got and try to pack and leave since I haven't been here in 6 years. Like I said you AREN'T important enough to me for me not to show up for something so special at my parents 2nd wedding!"

"Whatever Edward, I never said I was important to you. I was NEVER important to you even 6 years ago I wasn't when I caught YOU in bed with my bestfriend. MY BESTFRIEND Edward! You know what. I am NOT having this conversation with you. YOU aren't important enough to ruin my good time with MY child."

I picked up my walking until I reached my car. I was in a hurry and wanting so much to take my baby girl and run; as I was putting my little girl in the car. I saw him out the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw he was just standing there looking at me putting Annabelle in the car. When Edward didn't move from his position I found the courage to look up at him timidly. Still the most gorgeous human being on the planet, the mere sight of him hurt my heart. It hurt because he could never be mine again. Not after everything he did to me all those years ago. My beautiful daughter, that wonderful surprise blessing had filled that void for the past 6 years having inherited all that was her father. At first sight, much as with his father, I had fallen in love with my precious girl. I wasn't going to let anyone take that away from me. I think I have turned his mind for now. I don't think he suspects anything. The Edward Cullen I knew back in high school didn't want ANY kids what so ever so I doubt this would ever cross his mind again, however now that Edward was here again the thought of running away back to home sounded pretty well right now. I knew I couldn't because Charlie REALLY wanted us here for him. I would fight every force on earth to keep my daughter from ever knowing her father because in the long run ALL he would do is hurt her because I knew he never wanted children. We had that conversation MANY times back in high school; nothing or no one as going to hurt my baby girl, not even the great Edward Cullen.

Finally arriving home, I ordered pizza. Once my daughter ate I put her down for the night. After I knew she was asleep I walked into my old room. Nothing had changed in there. I walked to the closet and pulled out an old box I knew would still be there. Looking down at all the pictures a tear came down my cheek. After all these years it still hurt to see them. Yes, I was still in love with Edward Cullen.

_**Flashback** 6 years ago 2006_

_Congrats to the class of 2006! May you go on your new way and enjoy your life! You may now throw your hats. _

"_We did it Bella! Can you believe we are high school graduates and you are off to UF and I am off to Alaska. We should take a trip there tomorrow so I can look for a place!" Alice said excitedly_

"_I doubt Charlie will let me go without giving him enough notice, you know how he is Alice" _

"_I already talk to Charlie and he said you could go, and here is your ticket isn't that great! I was going to tell you tonight once we got back to the house! The WHOLE gang is going!" _

"_Alice, that is GREAT! A whole week with Edward and the gang in Alaska! Lets go pack." _

_We had arrived in Alaska and to it's beautiful is an understatement of the year. Alice found a house really easy and its HUGE. If I wasn't already accepted to UF I would live here. A few days into the trip Ben and Angela decided to go with us since they have both been accepted here also._

"_Hey Bella, we are going to have a party tonight at the house. It's going to be great!" _

"_Okay Alice. I need to go spend some time with Edward before we go shopping for clothes! Yes, I just said shopping Alice" _

"_YAY Bella, I knew you would see things my way" Alice laughed_

_Walking up the stairs to Edward's room I knew that we were going to have to talk about our relationship. Yes we just begun about 6 months ago but we were very much in love. It was going to be hard because Edward is going to college in Alaska and I am going to college in Florida. One way or another we are going to make it work. I hope. I could see me spending the rest of my life with Edward._

"_Hey beautiful. What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me_

"_Nothing much, you know we are going to have to talk about what we are going to do about us since we are living so far away." I stated_

"_Baby, I told you we will be okay. Lets not talk about that right now. I love you and you love me that's all that matters! We still have a few months before we have to talk about it. College doesn't start for another 4 months!" he said_

"_Okay love. What shall we do?" I said smiling_

"_Oh, I know just what we can do." He said smiling and start kissing my neck._

"_Edward, I am ready!" _

"_Are you sure love?" _

"_Yes, I am VERY sure. I want you to be my first! I know you love me and would never hurt me." _

_We made love 6 times that day. It was finally time for us to get ready for the party. I didn't want to get out of bed after we made love so Alice decided to go out and buy me a dress. I got dressed and love in the mirror and not to toot my own horn but damn I looked hot! _

_Walking down the stairs the party was in full swing. Edward walked up to me and handed me a drink. Everyone who is everyone was there having a good time. I tried not to think about what could happen between Edward and I. I knew he was right we would be okay. Looking down at the cup in my hand I thought screw it, lets have some fun. A few drinks later Rose, Alice, Angela and I were on the floor booty dancing, I felt someone watching me and I looked up to see ALL the guys looking at us 4. Edward looked like he wanted to have sex right then and there on the dance floor. _

_A few hours went back the party was still going. I was quite drunk. Rose, Alice and I were laughing so hard at the stupidest things. I couldn't believe how much fun we were having. Alice walked away saying she had to pee and a few minutes later I had to go so I deicide to go to Edwards bathroom and stated wondering just where Edward was. Probably off in the pool room with the guys. Walking up to the room I bumped into Alice who looked worried and scared. _

"_Alice, what's wrong. You look like you are about to get sick." _

"_Uh nothing is wrong. Let's go back to the party." She stated_

"_Hang on just a second I have to use the bathroom. I was about to head up to the last step when Alice screamed at me. _

_"Bella no don't go up there by your self come to the down stairs with me. I don't know who is up here and we don't' know who all these people are and what they might do." Alice said suddenly._

_"Don't be silly Alice." I said shaking my head. But some part of me knew I should believe her. "We are the only ones up here." I walked up the steps and into the room where I and Edward were staying. I gasped in pain. Edward and Angela were lying on the bed naked. Edward was on top of Angela. Tears rushed down my cheeks. Alice was suddenly at my side as I started to scream._

_"Bells it's okay. Come on" Alice said soothingly. Edward got off the bed and looked at me._

_"Bella." He said moving towards me._

_"Don't fucking come near her Edward." Alice snapped at him. "Don't even talk to her you sick bastard. Her bestfriend REALLY Edward?" Alice grabbed my arms. "It would be better if you just stayed up here and not try to talk to her at all." Alice walked with me down the stairs. I started screaming and crying just as the door to Alice's room opened up._

_"Alice what is going on?" Ben asked. There stood Ben, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose._

_"Why don't you ask your girlfriend." Alice snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry Ben I didn't mean to snap." He sat down beside Bella._

_"We were coming up since Bella had to go to the bathroom and I tried to stop her but...Bella went up the stairs to find Edward and Angela naked in bed." Alice said trying to find a way to say it without hurting Ben and Bella some more. I sobbed harder. "Shh shh Bella." Shock covered all their faces. Jaspers face however was contorted in pain. I knew he was pissed just like the rest of us. _

"_Alice, I have to get out of here! I can't stand to be any where near him right now! I need to get away! I said crying_

"_Bella, where will you go honey? Its late! Just sleep in here! I will make sure he stays out" says Emmett. _

"_Em, I HAVE to get out of here! I don't want to be here! We made love SIX times today! HE took the one thing from me that I can't get back and he acts like it wasn't a BIG DEAL! HE cheated on me the night I gave him my virginity! I said screaming_

"_WHAT, I am to fucking kill him" said Rose and Alice_

_Just as I was about to say something else, I saw the door open again and my heart stopped. I looked up and took a breathe, it wasn't Edward but Ben. I didn't notice that he had walked out. _

"_Bella, I just booked us a flight to Florida. I know you don't want to be here right now and neither do I." said Ben_

"_That's great Ben, let's get the fuck out of here! I can't stand the be in the same house as him or her!" I said taking Ben's hand and crying_

"_Bella, please don't go." Pleaded Emmett_

"_I am sorry. I have to go" I said_

_Walking out on them was just so hard. I thank for Ben everyday. We got back to Florida the next morning. I already had a 3 bedroom house that Charlie bought from me since he knew I didn't want to stay on compass. Ben put in a transfer to the college and was accepted. I let him live with him as my room mate. We were both very hurt with what went down._

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there until I saw someone in my door way!

"Hey you okay Bells?" my father asked

"Not really. Just thinking about how much I hate Edward Cullen!" I stated

"Bells, you know I hate him as much as the next person but don't you think it's time to get over it? It's been 6 six years Bells."

"Dad, I know. I know. I am trying. Everytime I look at Annabelle I see the beautiful creation we made and how he isn't apart of it. Yes, I know I should tell him and I plan too but just not right now. He always said he didn't want children. He didn't care about the night he hurt me. He cheated on me and NEVER said he was sorry Dad"

"I know Bells, I know"

"Okay, well I am going to go to bed, I love you dad"

"I love you 2 Bells, good night."

Lying in bed, I knew that I would have to tell Edward the truth but for right now I think he deserves to stay in the dark just a little bit longer. I know that sounds mean but he hurt me too bad.

A/N: OMG. Thanks guys for following and making this story your fav! Yes I am going to keep going! Please feel free to review! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I can't think you guys enough! This is going to be the last chapter for today. I might put up a few more tonight not sure yet! Please keep reading! Things are going to come to a head here soon!**

**Edward**

Running into Bella brought back so many memories! I thought she would have forgive me all those years ago but I guess not. I knew she had every right be angry with me. I cheated on her after taken her virginity that night. We made love 6 times and it was amazing! I can't believe I cheated on her with Angela of all people her best friend. I was so drunk that night and so was Angela.

_**Flashback 6 years ago 2006**_

"_Edward, can you believe we are here! Isn't it just so beautiful?" Angela asked_

"_Yeah, its beautiful! I am glad we are all going to be here together. Well minus the love of my life but I am not worried about it, I know we will make it work!" I said_

"_Yes, what you and Bella have is beautiful. I am glad I have that kind of love too. I love Ben with all my heart"_

"_I am glad we are all happy. Who would have ever thought falling in love in high school"_

"_Come on Edward let's go get a drink." Angela said grabbing my hand_

_MANY drinks later I had to go to the bathroom in my room. I was walking into the room when I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Angela._

"_What are you doing in here?" I asked_

"_Sorry I got lost. This house is HUGE" Angela stated_

" _I know right, I have to go to the bathroom". Next thing I know Angela is in there on her knees with my cock in her mouth._

"_Umm Angela get off of me, you know we can't do this. I love Bella and you love Ben."_

"_Edward, relax let me do this for you. I know she won't. She told us she doesn't like giving head and she never would."_

_Next thing I know we are in the bed together and I am on top of her. Just as I was about to cum I heard someone scream. I turn around and there is Bella screaming and Alice is right beside her!_

"_Oh FUCK" I said jumping off of Angela_

"_Edward, damn baby why did you stop it was so good."_

"_Angela, Bella just walked in. You know your best friend."_

"_Oh well, who cares now we can be together like we should have been 6 months ago"_

"_Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME ANGELA. YOU FUCKING PLANNED THIS SHIT DIDN'T YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND MY HOUSE BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" I screamed_

_After I got dressed I ran out of the room to find everyone but Bella and Ben in the living room._

"_Where is she?" I asked_

" _Oh now you give a fuck Edward. You just fucked her bestfriend. Do you really think she would still be here?" Alice screamed._

"_WHERE IS SHE" I yelled_

"_She left Edward because you're a dick. Her and Ben got a flight out. No one knows where she is at. We called Charlie and he said she turned down the college in Florida. He won't tell us where she is." Rose said_

" _Son of a bitch. Damn it" I yelled_

_A few weeks later nothing felt right. I couldn't do anything. I knew I had hurt Bella. I never wanted too. I was stupid. I was a man what more could I say. We were together but 6 months but we are teenagers. Alice finally slapped some sense into me one day._

_"Edward?" I heard Alice's voice behind me, she surprised me coming into my room._

_"Alice?"_

_"Edward, nothing is changing with you here. I think it's time we moved out of Alaska and to somewhere we can be happy again." Alice said as she walked closer to me_

_I knew she was right, I knew we had to leave. I couldn't get it out of my mind that I had hurt Bella as much as I had. However I knew that I needed a clean start in a house that held no memories of us together._

_"Fine Alice, I will leave. Where are we going?"_

_"Atlanta, GA"_

"_Okay but why there?"_

"_Because your Dad is retiring and moving back to Forks and since Jasper and Emmett are already there we can go there and you are taking Dad's place. There is no one else better to do that than you since you know all about the business. Jasper doesn't want to take over but you have always said you wanted to. You can work there part time while you are in college and yes GA has already accepted you, so I won't take no for an answer."_

So needless to say that's what I have been doing for the past 6 years. Every once in a while Bella would pop into my mind. But seeing her today really did a number on me. I couldn't get the picture of the little girl out of my mind! She didn't look anything like Bella. She had green eyes and bronze hair, just as curly as mine is.

SON OF A BITCH, that's it. I finally put 2 and 2 together. That little girl looked about 5 years old. We made love 6 times 6 years ago. She has my eyes and hair! The little girl said the picture her mom gave her of her dad looked just like me! Bella got pregnant the night I took her virginity! Now I was fucking pissed! HOW could she keep that from me! I don't give a shit about anything I have done! That is MY child! NO ONE is going to take MY child from me! I have a right to be in her life! That night I knew just what I was going to do. The next day I am going to confront Bella and demand to know if that child is mine or not!

The next morning I woke up even more mad at Bella. I got up and got dressed! I drove over to Bella's dads house. I just knew that's where she was staying. I got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. IT took a few minutes but I Heard a little girl say

"Momma, someone is at the door"

A few minutes later Bella opened up the door and the look on her face was priceless, just like I knew it would be. I didn't come for pleasantness I simply came out and asked her one question and she better pray she doesn't lie to me.

" I want to see my daughter!"

****Hides** Sorry had to make sure yall are paying attention LOL! Next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow! Maybe sooner! Depends on how many reviews I get! LOL! Hope you guys had a GREAT Thanksgiving! I also just reedited this chapter. Someone brought it my attention about the hair color. While I accept I make mistakes please try to be a little bit nicer about it! THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! OKAY SO EVERYONE ISN'T CONFUSED. ALICE AND EDWARD ARE BEST FRIENDS. THEY MOVED TO GA TO BE WITH EVERYONE. ALICE WORKS FOR EDWARD THAT'S WHY SHE IS ALWAYS AROUND! DON'T WORRY EVERYONE WILL COME IN SOON ENOUGH! JUST BARE WITH ME! Now as they say.. On with the show! **

They graduated in 2006 at the age of 18

Bella is 24

Edward is 24

Annabelle is 5

****Bella****

I was woken up out of a restless sleep by my 5 year old little girl jumping on the bed!

"Momma, I'm hungry! Please get up. Grandpa woke me up and told me that he is going to go to Sue's house to finalize things for the wedding but I didn't want to do because I'm hungry!"

"Okay, baby I am getting up. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes please!"

"Okay, go down stairs and turn on the cartoons. Let me get dressed and I will start making breakfast."

Without a word my daughter ran down the stairs. I got up and got dressed as I was walking down the stairs I heard the door bell ring. Who could be here at 10am, I wondered.

"Momma" Annabelle yelled "Someone is at the door"

"I know I heard princess. Sit down and watch cartoons while I see who it is and then I will start breakfast"

Walking to the door I never thought the person behind it would never be Edward Cullen and even worse I never thought he would say the once sentence I NEVER wanted to hear come out of his mouth.

"I want to see my daughter"

"Really Edward? You come to MY dad's house demanding shit from me? How much of a child can you really be? Get the hell out of here but I have my dad arrest your sorry ass. I don't know who in the hell you think you are" I yelled after walking out the door so that my little girl couldn't hear me.

" I came to see MY daughter Isabella" he stated

"Just what makes you think that my daughter belongs to you?" I asked

"Bella I am NOT stupid any means. I run my own company. It doesn't take rocket sciences to put 2 and 2 together. She looks about 5 years old and we had sex 6 years ago. I can do the math. So is she or isn't she my daughter 2."

"Well let's see if I got this right. You think she is yours just because you can do the math? Hmm you really are an idiot! Get the fuck off my dad's property! If I catch you around me or my daughter Annabelle I will have your stupid ass arrest. I don't have time for this shit. My dad is getting married TODAY so if you don't mind. I have to go get MY daughter and I ready! So FUCK OFF Edward! There is your answer!" I yelled as I walked into the house and slammed the door

I can't believe he had the fucking nerve to just show up here and demand anything out of me. He had to of known that my daughter would have been here too. This is exactly reason I didn't want to tell him shit. He is acting like a child and not giving a damn if Annabelle over hears him. GOD he makes me so angry. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my little angel!

"Momma, I am hungry!"

"I know baby. I am cooking it right now"

"Who was at the door and why were you yelling?"

"I am sorry you heard that baby. It was no one honey bunny!"

"Momma, that man is my daddy isn't he momma?" she asked walking into the kitchen wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Yes, baby that man is your daddy. I am so sorry you heard us yelling at each other like that." I said sadly

"It's okay momma, I don't like him. He sounds mean"

"Don't worry about it baby. Go finishing watching cartoons and then we have to get ready to go to Poppa's wedding to watch him marry Nonnie okay?"

"Okay Momma" my little one said bouncing away

That is what I love the most about my little girl. She is so quick to jump right back into a good mood like nothing hurts. I've always wished adults could do that too. Although I knew the time was coming that I was going to have to tell Edward the truth. He just needed to act more like an adult than a child!

The worst part was, I didn't hate him. I couldn't bring my self to hate him even if I told other people I did, I couldn't think about him, his name burned me. The truth was, I would love him for forever.. That was something I was willing to live with. I just couldn't forget that he ever existed even if he wanted it that way. He gave me something that could ever be replace therefore he always kept a place in my heart. Jumping out of my thoughts because my daughter yelled at him that it was time to start getting ready for the wedding!

Driving to the place where my dad was getting married was a hour or so away (A/N: not sure but its my story lol) at a place called The Zahn Event Center at The Manor. Pulling up to see The Manor is a modern mansion located on 13 secluded acres in South Everett, Washington, It is huge and beautiful! I took notice that there were a bunch of cars there so there must be more than one wedding going on and I couldn't see why not because this place is huge. Putting the car in park and got out. I told my daughter to hold my hand at all times so that I wouldn't lose her. Walking in the door to find my dad I bumped into Jacob who was my dad's best friend son and someone I grew up with.

" Hey Bella, how the hell are you? It's been a long time since we have seen each other"

"Hey Jacob. Yeah it has been a long time. I am doing good. A mom of a 5 year old, I said looking over at my daughter who is looking at pictures at the moment. "Annabelle, come here I want you to meet someone your momma grew up with."

"Coming momma, Hi I am Annabelle who are you?"

"I am Jacob but you can call me Jake, I grew up with your mom."

"Oh that's nice. Do you know where my Poppa is?"

"Yeah you and your mom and follow me"

"Come on momma" My little girl said impatiently

Walking around corner after corner what seemed like forever I finally found my dad. He was in his room putting final touches on the tuxes.

"Looking good there ole man" I said laughing with tears in my eyes

"Thanks baby girl. You should start getting ready, you room is 3 doors to the left, Sue is in there and she will give you and little one the dresses you guys are wearing. Come here little one and give Poppa kisses"

"Okay baby girl let's go get ready and say bye to Poppa, we will see him in a few minutes"

Walking into the room where were getting dressed I bumped into Sue who looked amazing in her gown.

"Sue you look stunning."

"Thank you Bella, here are you and Anna's dress. Come here princess and give your Nonnie kisses. It seems like forever since I have seen my princess Annabelle."

"I miss you 2 Nonnie! I can't wait to see you walk down the long thing and marry my poppa." She said laughing

4 hours later wedding was over and everyone was at the reception having a good time. Jake's sister Rachel offered to keep Annabelle over night to hang out with her twins girls who were the same age. Annabelle was so excited I couldn't tell her no. She left a few hours ago so I figured it was now time for momma to have some adult time. Looking around to see where my dad went off to I finally saw him up by the bar with his new beautiful wife. I deiced to go ahead and walk over there to get myself a drink, after all I don't usually drink. As I was getting closer to being at the bar, my show got caught on the carpet and right before I could fall a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me to catch me.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward, and butterflies shot through my stomach. He laughed his perfect laugh and placed me back on my feet then he said "same old Bella. You haven't changed much after 6 years."

I stared at him and said "No. I'm NOT the same Bella, I was 6 years ago. I have changed quite a lot actually. Not that you would know or care considering you cheated and left me NO choice but to leave you. Now if you excuse me I have better things to be doing." It was cold I knew that even before I said it, but he deserved it. I walked away from him and walk right to the bar and got myself a much needed strong drink!

****Thanks for reading guys. I am done for the night! I will for on chapter 6 and 7 tonight and post them sometime tomorrow! Thanks for the GREAT reviews! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Review

_When I opened my eyes I saw Edward, and butterflies shot through my stomach. He laughed his perfect laugh and placed me back on my feet then he said "same old Bella. You haven't changed much after 6 years."_

_I stared at him and said "No. I'm NOT the same Bella, I was 6 years ago. I have changed quite a lot actually. Not that you would know or care considering you cheated and left me NO choice but to leave you. Now if you excuse me I have better things to be doing." It was cold I knew that even before I said it, but he deserved it. I walked away from him and walk right to the bar and got myself a much needed strong drink!_

**Chapter 6**

**Edward**

I don't know anything else I can possible due to get back to Bella. I have tired almost everything to be nice to her. Nothing is working. I mean yeah, okay I get it I fucked up by cheating on her. I just wish I knew how to make it better.

"EDWARD, get your lazy ass out of the bed we have to start getting ready" Alice yelled from downstairs

"Okay, Alice. I am awake and jumping into the shower" I yelled back

Damn annoying little pixie I thought walking over to the desk to check my phone to see if I had any messages from work and wouldn't you know I have tons? I replied to a few of them and set my phone back down. Yeah, I probably should respond to more but I kinda enjoy being on vacation.

After I finished getting ready I got into my own car and followed Alice to the place my parents were renewing their vows. I have to admit, it's beautiful, breathtaking really. As I was parking I noticed a car that looked a lot like Bella's. I wonder if that is her car. We really need to talk. I know Annabelle belongs to me. Yeah don't get me wrong I have been going about it the wrong way but I have missed so much of her life. I wish Bella would just let me know. I don't want to have to order a DNA and upset the little girl.

Watching my parents renew their vows kind brought tears to my eyes not gonna lie. I remember when I wanted all of that with Bella.

_"Bella, you know I love you right?" I smiled. _

"_Yes, Edward and I love you." she responded _

_"Then you should spend the night here with me." I dropped the idea _

_"Edward I am not having sex with you right now." I reached across the table for his hand._

_"Well why not love?," I asked._

_"I'm waiting till marriage." She responded_

_I started to nod. "That's__perfect," I stopped reaching for her hand and stood up to et something out of my pocket "I want to get married."_

_"Are you asking me to marry you Edward?" I asked._

_"I think so." I nodded. "That's where we stand in front of a preacher and he tells us that we're going to have to spend the rest of our lives with each other, right?"_

"_Umm Yeah, but I don't think you are serious. We have only been together for a few months. Do you REALLY want to do this Edward? She asked_

"_Bella, love. We may have only been together for a few short months but I know when it's real and this is real." I said smiling_

"_Okay" She smiled back_

"_Yeah, you'll marry me" I asked laughing_

"_Yes, Edward I will marry you" She responding wrapping her arms around me_

Okay, so looking back it wasn't perfect but it was us. Us, I thought. Yeah right US. There was no US any longer. I fucked that all up in 1 night! God how could I have been so stupid? I do love Bella. Wait did I just say I "do" love Bella. Man this wedding shit is fucking my head up.

Once the "wedding" was done I walked around to see if I could grab a drink from somewhere LORD KNOWS I needed one right about now. Turning the corner I thought I saw a goddess in a royal blue gown. I knew that body from anywhere. I turn the corner and there she was walking towards the bar. Right before she got there I saw her shoe get caught on the carpet. I ran to her before she could fall face first into the ground.

I wrapped my arms around her body so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. I laughed out loud and looked at her. ""Same old Bella, you haven't changed much after 6 years."

What she responded with would knock me back and really make me open up my eyes. No. I'm NOT the same Bella, I was 6 years ago. I have changed quite a lot actually. Not that you would know or care considering you cheated and left me NO choice but to leave you. Now if you excuse me I have better things to be doing."

Watching her walk away again I knew I deserved everything she said and so much more. I walked over to the bar that was about 3 booths down from where she was. I grabbed a drink when I noticed I was being watched. I turned around and there stood Alice.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell

**Thanks guys for reading. Sorry it's so short! I promise to update again tonight with a chapter being longer! I told you Alice would come into play soon! Don't worry the others are surly to follow! **

**Sounds like Edward have a lot to think about! What do you think he will do next? Any ideas or thoughts are ALWAYS welcomed =)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys.. I am just wanting to let everyone know that I haven't given up on this story! I jut started a new job today so I haven't had time to post any chapters.. I will be posting 2-3 this weekend…. I want to give thanks to everyone who has read this story and posted a review… it makes me feel so loved lol…


End file.
